steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Malachite (Canon)
Malachite is a canon character in Steven Universe. She is the fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Jasper. Appearance Malachite is a tall fusion, possessing four legs (one pair of which are actually arms, but instead function as legs), and two regular arms. She has four eyes, and pointed teeth. Her hair is a light mint green color, and is styled wildly. Her torso is of Lapis Lazuli's, but darker, and her chest resembles Jasper's stripes. Her gemstones are located on her nose (Jasper) and on her back (Lapis). Personality Due to being a fusion, Malachite's personality is a twisted combination of both Jasper and Lapis' character traits. However, because of her being a very unstable fusion held together with anger, their personalities are present rather than merging into a new one (much like how Alexandrite displayed the individual personalities of Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl rather than merging into one). Once formed, she was shown as having Jasper's disdain for the Crystal Gems and wishing to see them destroyed, but Lapis' consciousness was later shown to be the most dominant, as she was able to overpower Jasper's. In "Chille Tid", Lapis is shown to be struggling to maintain her dominance over Jasper, it is also clear that if Lapis is distracted for the shortest period of time, Jasper can regain control. At the end of the episode, Malachite's personality starts to dominate and suppress Lapis' own, much in the same way Pearl was afraid would happen to Amethyst and Garnet when fused into Sugilite for too long. It ends on a chilling note with Lapis refusing the name Lapis and proclaiming that they are Malachite now, indicating that Malachite's own true personality is formed and is going to take over. It is unknown if Jasper has also lost herself to the fusion. Abilites Like all Gems, Malachite can shape-shift, bubble items, summon a weapon, and retreat to her gemstones. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Malachite possesses Lapis Lazuli's hydrokinesis. Trivia * The events of "Jail Break" perfectly coincides with the Malachite's gemology. * Malachite is the first fusion to have four legs, but in the form of arms. * Malachite may be a metaphor of an abusive relationship. * Malachite is the first non-Crystal Gem fusion to be revealed. * She was the first fusion in which the Gems that make her are conflicting. Lapis appears to be the dominant Gem, since she was able to imprison Malachite in the bottom of the ocean. ** Even though Lapis was the dominant personality, Jasper did most of the talking. * This is Lapis Lazuli's (and Jasper's) first fusion. * Malachite was sent to the bottom of the ocean by Lapis Lazuli to prevent Jasper from causing further damage. ** With this said, Lapis Lazuli might now be gone for a long period of time. If Malachite is ever released, she and Jasper would be, too. But in doing so, they will pose an even greater threat. * Malachite is the largest two-gem fusion by far. She easily towers over Garnet, a two-gem fusion, which only reaches to a fraction of her height. Gallery Chille Tid Malachite GO.gif|Malachite screaming, "GO!" at Steven in canon episode "Chille Tid". Category:Females Category:Gems Category:Canon Gems Category:Fusion Gems Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters